


Day Five - Wolf Moon

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles gets bitten by a feral Alpha, but something is wrong. He doesn't shift like the rest of the pack did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Day Five - Wolf Moon

**Title:** Day Five - Wolf Moon

**Ratings:** Mature

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf

**Category:** M/M

**Relationships:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski

**Tags:** A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Stiles Stilinski gets bitten, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski

**Summary:** Stiles gets bitten by a feral Alpha, but something is wrong. He doesn't shift like the rest of the pack did.

**Word Count:** 1505

**Year:** Future

**Spoilers:** -

**Notes:** Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Wolf Moon. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswmoon

**Alpha:** DarkJediQueen

**Beta:** Grammarly

  
  
  


Stiles has always been the Little Red Riding Hood to the wolves in the pack. It came as a surprise to everyone when Stiles called Derek during his last semester at UC Berkeley sobbing, in pain and muttering some feral Alpha asshole had bitten him without consent and his world was going wacko.

Derek had turned towards Peter who nodded and both men left the packhouse to drive up to Berkeley. Derek stayed on the phone with Stiles and tried to calm him down.

When they arrived on campus Derek went up into Stiles' apartment and wrapped himself around the young wolf-to-be. He claimed him as pack with another bite, overriding his sire’s bite. It's what finally stops Stiles' tears.

Meanwhile, Peter makes his way to Stiles' student counselor and explains the situation to her. She is in the know given just what Stiles studies here.

She nods in understanding and agrees to let Stiles do his studies remotely. They organize everything and Peter as one of the Hale Pack's Alphas is allowed to sign it off.

When he entered Stiles' small apartment he too claims Stiles as pack and finally, he is calm.

»What's going to happen now?« he wanted to know.

Derek gently carded his fingers through chestnut locks and looks towards Peter who rolled his eyes and sat down beside Stiles.

»Well … you will come home with us. Until you can control yourself at all times it is too dangerous to let you live in student housing or attend lectures in person,« he started to say and rolled his eyes when Stiles started growling. »Stop it, pup … as I was saying … you'll come back home with us. I already organized everything to remotely complete your semester with Counsellor Albright and she was very understanding. The Alpha randomly attacking students has been a problem for quite some time but they never figured out who he was.«

Stiles grinned and it had a slightly feral tinge. »They will now … I cut his face with a blade made from rowan and infused with wolfsbane. It will leave scars and nothing can heal or disguise them,« he said proudly.

»Good job … we will have to let campus police know before leaving,« Derek praised him and smiled when Stiles shivered in his arms.

  
  


OoO

  
  


The apartment was packed up in no time and Stiles was back in Beacon Hills. Both Derek and Peter spent time with Stiles to help and guide him through the changes he was going through. 

Stiles had wanted to wave them off since it had been him who had trained the puppies when he had first found out about werewolves but both Alphas had told him in no uncertain terms that he was different from the puppies.

With a sigh, he gave into his destiny.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Stiles got his own room at the packhouse and even though he didn't want to say anything he felt more at home there than he had at the house he had grown up in. 

He mostly concentrated on his studies and spent most of his days working hard.

Both his Alphas took time in the morning and evening to train with him since the next full moon was near. 

Despite their best efforts, Stiles can only flash his eyes. They are blue. No one asks why and Stiles is thankful for it. He doesn't really want to have to explain to anyone that at barely ten years of age he had performed a mercy killing for his mother because he just couldn't see her waste away anymore. Sometimes he could also unsheath his claws. But just like his fangs, it was hit or miss.

Neither of his Alphas had any idea why that was. What they do though is discipline the pack when the pack starts to call Stiles a failwolf. When they call him deficient and other more derogatory terms. 

The training was never more brutal for the pack. The only one who was spared was Stiles. They still had to figure out why his shifting was so erratic but consistently never happened anywhere where the public could see him. 

Both Derek and Peter try to encourage him to try and shift whenever he can so he can get used to it but Stiles feels like a failure whenever he simply can't shift. He feels the wolf that now lives inside him. Feels it rise to the surface but there is something that keeps it under lock and key.

Some days Stiles wonders if maybe, just maybe it's the Nogitsune's fault. He doesn't know.

  
  


OoO

  
  


The full moon passes and even the moon doesn't make Stiles shift fully. His eyes glow in the dark but that's it. He runs with the pack but not one of them dares to jump him or play-fight with him. Something he itches to do but they all think him fragile and simply won't.

It's maddening. 

Time passes and Stiles grows more and more depressed because even after being bitten he can't fit in. His ADHD made him different from the other humans. Made him not fit in. And now he is the werewolf who can't shift more than his eyes. On a good day adding his fangs or claws. 

Stiles usually can be found in his room, studying like possessed and finishing two semesters in one because he has so much time at his hands. 

Peter and Derek try their best.

While Peter is searching for a solution, Derek spends most of his time with Stiles. 

Sometimes they even talk but mostly Derek watches Stiles run himself to the ground with his studies just so he doesn't have to think about what could possibly be wrong with him.

He doesn't even talk to his father anymore. He can't visit him because they don't know how he would respond to a human. Stiles' wolf could possibly consider him prey and they don't want any accidents. 

The young man had not been out in town since the night he had been bitten. It has been months ago but he says he doesn't want to risk it and he would rather become a hermit than hurt someone innocent.

It's so Stiles.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Mother Moon is the one who finally takes matters into her own hands. She watched the beautiful young wolf struggle for months. She knows it's because he is afraid to really let go and give in to the wolf. An understandable, if unconscious reaction after being possessed by the fox spirit. 

When the Wolf Moon rolls around and both Peter and Derek stand beside Stiles and encourage him to try and shift again, she boosts Stiles' wolf and melds his consciousness with Stiles. Makes one out of two separate entities that tried to share the same vessel and failed because of one’s fear to give in to the other.

As the moon reached its peak she encouraged Derek and Peter to shift into their full-shift forms. Another nudge and a white wolf lies panting between two big black wolves. 

The rest of the pack had been lounging around the clearing they always met in for their pack-run. They stared at the slightly more gangly wolf that slowly rose to stand on all fours.

Stiles looked stunning. He gave a soft yip, rolled over onto his back, and bared his throat for his Alphas.

While the betas watch the enfolding scene stunned, Peter looked smug. He gently scent-marked Stiles and stepped back.

Derek followed and a moment later howled happily. His nuzzling got more intent and forceful for a moment before he encouraged Stiles to rise. 

They look towards Peter and the pack. The oldest wolf in the pack gives an encouraging growl and a nod. He would lead the pups on the pack run.

He was happy Stiles had achieved a full-shift even though he had only the faintest idea why. What he had smelt right when they all had shifted was the connection between Derek and Stiles.

It had grown during the last couple of months and it was time for them to finally mate.

All requirements for the bond were met now.

He gave a wolfish smile while Derek and Stiles slunk away to mate. They would tell the rest of the pack tomorrow. 

  
  



End file.
